Rosetta and the Roaming Creature
by tinkfan14
Summary: Iris has discovered a new plant right in Rosetta's garden! But when Rosetta's hammock is suddenly destroyed...
1. Summary

Here it is:**Rosetta and the Roaming Creature**. This is the summary for the story: Iris has discovered a new plant, right in Rosetta's garden! But when Rosetta's hammock is suddenly destroyed , and the plant mysteriously dissapears, everyone must work together to get to the bottom of the matter. Strange noises are heard at night and some fairies are afraid. And when Fawn says the rabbits had nothing to do with it, then who did? Is it really a monster haunting Pixie Hollow?


	2. Chapter 1

Light filtered through the curtains, dancing on the walls of Rosetta's bedroom. Rosetta blinked twice, adjusting her eyes to the light, and crawled out of bed. After slipping into her fuzzy, pink bedroom slippers, she tiptoed to her closet.

"Hmm, what should I wear today?" she wondered aloud.  
>After choosing her red rose top and skirt, she slipped on her robe and flew up to the bathing branches of the Home Tree for a quick morning shower.<br>"Ahh…" Rosetta sighed. The warm water felt refreshing and light on her skin. After a few minutes, she quickly got dressed and flew back to her room. Some of the other fairies were waking up now. Rosetta passed Fawn, Beck , and Tinker Bell in the hallway.

Inside her room, Ro sat down at her chrysathemum and pine wood vanity. After a few quick squirts of perfume and a thorough brushing of her hair, Rosetta headed down to the tearoom for breakfast.  
>A fresh aroma of muffins, rolls, and tea filled the room. Rosetta sat down at the garden talent table. Lily, Iris, and Fern wre already seated.<p>

"Mornin' girls," Rosetta said.  
>"Hi, Rosetta!" Lily responded, "We were just talking about the new plant Iris found."<br>"Really? What kind is it?" Rosetta asked.  
>"We're not sure. Iris is looking up information in some of the old plant lore books. She's not having much luck, however," Lily replied.<br>"There are so many plants listed!" Iris said, "But none of them match mine. In fact there's hardly any rare or unusual plants in this book at all!"

"I'm sure there's at least something like it in there. Try looking in that other book too," Rosetta suggested.  
>"I've looked in every plant book there is! And there are not very many plant books at that." Iris answered.<br>Maybe it's a whole new species of plant," Fern said, with a shrug.  
>"That's a possibility. Remember the time you found a six leaf clover? That was quite a find." Lily considered.<p>

"But that wasn't even another kind of plant! And I couldn't tell if it really did have six leaves or if it was just deformed." Iris said, with a frown.  
>"Here come the poppy puff rolls. How about we talk more after breakfast?' Fern suggested.<br>"Sure," Lilly replied, "Maybe you could show us the plant to, Iris,"  
>"I guess that would be okay," Iris said. She still looked unhappy about the plant.<br>They hurriedly finished their rolls and flew out of the tearoom, chatting.

Rosetta, Lily, and Fern flew behind Iris, who was showing them where the plant was. When they got to the edge of Rosetta's garden, Iris stopped.  
>"It's right behind these orchids before you get to the sunflowers," Iris whispered.<br>"I don't see any flowers, Iris," Fern said, a little annoyed.  
>Then Rosetta gasped. In front of them was the scraggliest and most pitiful looking plant she had ever seen. There were no flowers in sight. Its leaves all came to a point, making it seem more like a cactus. It was partially hidden by a clump of grass in the shade.<p>

"This is it," said Iris.  
>" That is? Are you sure that's not a type of snareweed or something?" Fern asked.<br>"Nope. I'm positive it's a type of plant,' Iris answered.  
>"It looks to me, that this plant did not want to be seen," said Lily.<br>"Must like the shade," Fern muttered.  
>"I'll look under shade plants," said Iris, flipping through her leaf page book.<br>After about a half hour of searching, Iris finally agreed that the strange plant must be a new species.  
>"What should we call it?" Rosetta asked.<br>"I think we should wait and see what it's personality is," Lilly suggested, "That way we can give the plant a fitting name."  
>"I think we should name it right now,' Fern argued, "How about scragglyweed?"<br>"Scragglyweed? That sounds awful!" Lily replied.  
>"Of course it is1 It matches the plant!" fern shouted.<br>"Just think! Calling a plant awful!" Lily retorted.  
>"Girls!" Rosetta shouted, "Stop arguing! This is not how we settle a dispute. It's not getting us anywhere. I think we should let Iris name it. It is her plant she discovered."<br>"Yea, I'm not sure I like scragglyweed," Iris replied, "After all, we already have snareweed and neverweed. We should give it something unique, like Lily's panglories.  
>"Sounds good to me," Rosetta agreed.<br>"Well, I still think scragglyweed is more fitting," Fern said.  
>"Looks like it's three to one. Sorry, Fern." Lilly replied.<br>"Actually, I have no idea why you would even bother to give such a horrid plant a name," a sickly sweet voice said. It was Vidia," In fact, if you really want to name that _thing_, I've got a perfect name for it: Horrorweed."  
>Lily shrieked, "Vidia! What a disgraceful name!"<br>" It's no better than scragglyweed," Vidia replied.  
>" That wasn't my idea, it was Fern's!"<br>"Whatever," Vidia said, and in a flash, she was gone.  
>" Of all the <em>horror<em>! To give a plant such a name," Lilly muttered to herself, " What a disgrace!"


	3. Chapter 2

It was later that afternoon, and Rosetta was busy tending to her garden. She watered all of her plants, taking several back and forth trips to the well. Then she did her rounds, giving every plant the special attention and sunlight it needed. She propped up her honeysuckle on wires, gave her pansies some fertilizer, pruned her roses, and finally laid down on her spidersilk hammock. The hammock gently rocked back and forth in the breeze. Rosetta watched the clouds float by against the vast, blue sky, each with a distinct shape. Some looked like castles and dragons, and some looked like birds and flowers. A few had no particular shape at all. They were like puffs of cotton candy, or light fluffy marshmallows.

The hammock swayed gently in the breeze, eventually rocking Rosetta to sleep. She must have slept for hours 'till she woke to a tremendous crash.

Her head was spinning, trying to figure out where she was. She was sitting on the ground, and when she looked up, she saw the hammock.

"Are you alright?" a shrill voice was asking. She looked up again and saw Iris hovering in the breeze.

"I…I think so." Rosetta replied. She looked at the hammock, which was torn to shreds. The ties, which held the hammock to its posts, were broken and lay on the ground. " It must have broken and I fell out."

"That was quite a fall. Are you sure you're alright?" Iris asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Goodness! Was it a wild animal that came through?" Rosetta wondered.

"Who knows. Anyway, Rosetta, the main reason I came here was to check up on your irises," said Iris, "As one of my favorite plants ( who would have guessed?), I love to study up on them."

They're faring well, Iris. No color loss. Stems are quite hardy. They love it when I praise their colors." Rosetta replied.

"Good. How about your snapdragons?" Iris asked." Are they in god moods today?"

"They are a little snappier than usual, this morning, but when I pinch their leaves when they snap, they straighten right up. Your idea really works Iris!"

"Thank you! I learned that from Fawn, actually. She was always trying to find a way to keep them form snapping at her." Iris said.

"It was a brilliant idea! I also found that singing lullabies to them before bed helps too." Rosetta answered.

"Really? I'll write that down too," Iris said, scribbling away in her leaf page book," Well I guess I'll be on my way now. Oh, but could I check up on our mystery plant right quick? I want to see its progress."

"Certaintly! Go right ahead," Rosetta responded, and bent down to examine her damaged hammock.

"Thanks!" Iris called, and flew off.

Rosetta took the spidersilk in her hands, and examined it closely. There were several rips along the sides, and two gaping holes in the center.

_This is too damaged to be fixed,_ thought Rosetta, _I'll have to get a new one_.

Rosetta folded up the hammock and went to get her pliers from the shed.

_I think a fresh, red rose blossom would be a great exchange for a hammock_, Rosetta considered. ( fairies normally use flowers, shells, and fruits to buy things)

After retrieving her pliers, she looked up and down her rose bushes 'till she found the prefect bloom.

"This should do," Rosetta said to herself, and carefully clipped it off the bush.

She was about to head towards the Home Tree, when she heard a piercing scream.

"Rosetta! Come quick!" It had to have been Iris.

Rosetta flew as quickly as she could to the little clearing where Iris stood, pointing her finger at something. Rosetta looked to where Iris was pointing, and let out a little gasp of surprise. Right where the mystery plant should have been, stood a wide gaping hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Sorry it took so long to update! The holidays got really busy, and then I got sick, which wasn't very fun! Chapter 3 should be up soon.<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Things will start getting interesting after this…**

* * *

><p>"But how?" Rosetta wondered. Iris looked just as confused as she did.<p>

"Do you think a bird pulled it up?" Iris asked.

"Wouldn't we have noticed that? Crows are pretty large and I didn't hear any meadowlarks singing this morning." Rosetta said pointedly.

"I didn't see any wood thrushes either," Iris said.

"And we would have known if there was a hawk alarm, so I guess it couldn't have been a bird," Rosetta answered.

"You're right," Iris said," But you know how you said, 'Maybe a wild animal came through' when your hammock broke? Maybe it was an animal, and it pulled up the plant too,"

"That's possible," Rosetta said, considering the idea," I bet it was the rabbits. They're always bounding through my garden no matter what Fawn says,"

"I guess we got excited over nothing. Maybe you had better talk to Fawn about it," Iris suggested.

"It would probably do no good, but I guess I could try again. I'll see to my hammock later," Rosetta answered," See you soon Iris!"

"Okay, bye!" Iris called after her," Poor thing," she muttered to herself.

Rosetta flew over fields and fields of sunflowers, 'till at last she reached the forest where fawn lived. Following the mushroom dotted path, she reached the pine-cone house and knocked. No one answered.

I guess I should have expected her not to be home, Rosetta thought.

On her way back through the forest, she stopped to taste a fresh, wild blackberry. When she bit into it, however, a squirt of red juice spattered on her rose petal skirt.

"Thank goodness I was wearing this," Rosetta mumbled aloud. Red juice would not show up much on a rose skirt." Anyhow, I 'd better get this washed off," she said, and flew off towards the sound of trickling water.

In time, she found a small spring coming out of some rocks. She rinsed her skirt and wrung it out so it wouldn't take as long to dry.

"A laundry talent should be able to fix the rest." She said to herself.

As Rosetta flew back down the path, she saw Fawn coming from the other direction.

"Hey, Fawn. I was just looking for you!" Rosetta called out.

" Hi-ya , Rosetta. It looks to me you had an interesting time at it too," Fawn said, eying Rosetta's skirt.

"Oh, that. I was munching on a berry, and it kind of splattered, you know." she explained.

"Ah," Fawn answered, "So what were you needing me for?"

"Well, it's about the rabbits…" Rosetta began, but Fawn interrupted.

"I know, you've told me about that before, but no matter how many times I tell them, they just won't listen! The only one who ever pays any attention to what I say is Bitsy. And she's only a baby! It won't be long before she starts following in the other's footsteps," Fawn said.

"I knew you were going to say that, but this is the worst I've seen! They trampled my hammock while I was napping, and they even uprooted a plant! You've got to do something!"

"Did you actually see them do it?" Fawn asked.

"Well, uh…no. But it had to have been the rabbits. I haven't seen any hawks or birds this morning. Have you?" Rosetta answered.

"Hmm…I get you're point. I'll ask 'em 'bout it later, when I visit their end of the tunnels," fawn considered.

"Thanks, Fawn,"

" No problem, Ro. I'll keep an eye out for birds though too. It seems as if they're hiding from something, since I have not seen many either," Fawn replied," Have a great rest of the day!" They both waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Chapter 3. Yay! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! School has been hard since I had to catch up after being sick, but I'm good now. I should be able to update more often. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rosetta flew to her house to quickly change into a new dress and headed towards the Home Tree. She dropped off her skirt in the laundry room with Lympia and flew into the shop. After looking through the furniture catalog for a few minutes, she found the perfect hammock. Rosetta handed the shop owner her rose and took off towards the tea room. There were blueberry scones, poppy-puff rolls, and delicious petit fours on each table. She ate her fill and sat sipping her tea. Since it would take a couple of hours for the weaving and tinker talents to construct her hammock, Rosetta decided to drop by Iris's study.<p>

After wiping her mouth and saying hello to a few of her friends at the other talent tables, Rosetta set off towards the garden talent's realm. She passed rows and rows of delicate, colorful flowers and herbs. She eve raised her hand in a wave when she passed by her garden. Then Rosetta cane up to a small clearing where there wasn't a garden. Instead a tiny purple building stood. She figured this must be Iris's study.

Rosetta flew down and politely knocked at the door. Sure enough, it was Iris who flung the door open.

"Rosetta! What a pleasant surprise! I was just working on a new page in my book!" said Iris," I wrote down as much as I could remember about the plant. I even drew a picture of it!" Iris held up her book.

"Wow! That's looking great, Iris! I can't wait until it's finished," Rosetta replied.

"Me neither," Iris agreed, "So, what brings you here? Are your poppies faring well?"

"Oh yes, they're fine. And no, no particular reason why I came. I'm having a new hammock made, so I just thought I'd stop by while I'm waiting," Rosetta answered.

"Oh alright then," Iris replied, then she thought a minute," How about we take a stroll along the Garden Path Trails? The weather is so lovely!"

"What a wonderful idea! Let me go get my parasol! Meet me there!" Rosetta called out.

"Okay."

Rosetta flew back towards the Home Tree. When she flew into the lobby she saw Fawn coming downstairs.

"Hey, Rosetta! I asked the rabbits about your problem. They said they have'nt been to your garden in days!" Fawn said.

"Well, if they didn't do it, who did?" Rosetta asked.

"That's what I don't know. I'll try asking around, and asked some other animals," Fawn answered," But don't worry, Rosetta, we'll get this figured out soon,"

"Thanks, Fawn," Rosetta replied.

"Oh, and by the way, what kind of plant was it that got dug up?" Fawn asked.

"We're not sure exactly. We've never seen one before and it's not listed in any of the plant books," Rosetta responded.

"Hmmm…That's not good sounding. I hope it wasn't poisonous," Fawn replied, concerned.

" I hope not either," Rosetta said.

" Well if anyone or any of the animals seem to be acting strange or are itching like crazy, we'll know they were the culprit!" Fawn said, laughing.

"True. Well, see you later Fawn!" Rosetta said.

"Yeah, I'd better get going too. Have a nice afternoon!" Fawn called after her.

"You too!" Rosetta answered back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well everyone was probably wondering if a dragon ate me. Luckily I haven't been eaten (although I have been watching a T.V. show with a dragon in it!) Sorry it tool so long to update, but I promise I WILL finish this story. So, with that being said, here's the next chapter. We're finally getting into some more mysterious happenings, and there should be more action in the next chapter. Oh, and YES! Thanks you all for the reviews! I am so happy to see my readers actually do enjoy my stories. However, I did have an issue with a flame anonymous review last time. So although I do like to hear what my readers think of my stories and if they think there needs to be any improvements (typos, run-ons, bad wording, or simply a suggestion) I do not appreciate rudeness. I think they are ways to say things nicely! :)**

**MereMcQueen314: Yes, I do try to not have too much dialogue, but also some description. I like my readers to be able to picture where all my characters are at.**

**FluffyFluff: Yeah, sorry about that! I made sure I turned on my spelling mistake catcher (whatever u call it) to help! I'm glad to hear you like the story. Finally an update!**

**bjpboy8008: Thank you! I have read every Disney Fairy book I can get my hands on, so I really think I've mastered the way Disney tells those stories. I thought that too. They need more Rosetta, which is why I liked the Pixie Hollow Games special. I do plan on writing more after this story!  
><strong>

**Well, with that being said, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Flying up the stairs, Rosetta made her way through several hallways, 'till she came across her room. She opened the door a crack and grabbed her parasol from the basket of umbrellas. Outside of the lobby, Rosetta popped open her white, poppy parasol and flitted down the path. By the time she reached the woodsy path, Iris was already seated on a toadstool, waiting with her book in hand.<p>

"Hello again, Iris," Rosetta said, "Sorry it took so long, but I came across Fawn along the way."

"You did? Did she talk to the rabbits?" Iris asked.

"She did, but the rabbits said they haven't been to my garden in days." Rosetta replied.

"Strange," Iris answered,"Do you know of anyone else who comes to your garden often?"

"No, except for our fellow fairies, no one that I know of comes to my garden frequently. But Fawn said she would ask around." Rosetta responded.

"Well that's good anyway, but let's forget the matter for now and enjoy our pleasant walk!" Iris suggested.

"Fine by me," Rosetta answered.

Together, Iris and Rosetta flew through the woods, listening to mysterious bird calls and cricket chirps in the brush. Squirrels scampered through the trees, and chipmunks ran by with their cheeks stuffed with nuts and berries. Beetles scurried across the path, bees buzzed by overhead, and several butterflies fluttered by. Rosetta took in a breath of fresh pine scented air. _What a pleasant afternoon_, she thought.

"Look!" Iris shouted suddenly,"A possom fern!"

Rosetta looked to her right, and sure enough, a little, green possum fern was growing at the base of the tree. Iris slowly approached it, taking tiny soft steps.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Iris," Rosetta whispered, "You might scare it."

"Don't worry, I'm going really slow. I won't scare it." she replied.

But as soon as she took another step, the fern quickly uncoiled its leaves and turned a dull shade of brown.

"See I told you it would get scared," Rosetta said.

"It seems they are always frightened of me and everyone else," Iris responded sadly, "I'll make a note in my book to see if I can find a way to cure its nervousness."

"Perhaps, but that's just the fern's nature. To be shy that is."

Iris shrugged and flew on ahead, spotting possom ferns along the way. Rosetta lagged behind, much more interested in the other exotic greenery of the forest. Before long she spotted Lily's garden not far ahead. Lily was, as usual, resting on a patch of clover, watching the grass grow. Many fairies thought this to be quite boring, but if you are the patient type, it might actually be quite fun.

"Good afternoon, Lily!," Rosetta exclaimed.

"Oh, hello, Rosetta. It certaintly is!" said Lily, "In fact do you mind if I join you? You know how I love my afternoon walks!"

"Of course! You can share my parasol too if you would like," Rosetta answered.

"Thanks for your offer, but I have my sun hat," Lily responded.

"Oops! I didn't think of that," said Rosetta, "Ready, Iris?"

"Oh, sorry!" Iris apologized, looking up from her book.

Rosetta and Lily flew on, chatting, with Iris hurrying to catch up. They passed Bluebell's garden along the way. Bluebell dropped her work to join, and so did Fern, who was helping Bluebell with her hyacinths. The group now consisted of five happy garden fairies.  
>They came across a fork in the road, but Rosetta kept going straight, towards Iris's study. Then she turned around to look at her friends. They still stood at the edge of the forest.<p>

"Why is everyone still standing there?" she asked, "This is the way to your study, isn't, Iris? Iris?"

"Uh, yes, your right. It is," Iris stammered, "But doesn't the air feel unusual? Something just doesn't seem right."

"Hmm...it does feel a bit awkward," Lily answered. She sniffed the air. "It doesn't feel like rain, though."

"No, not that," Iris said, "It's more like there's something missing or different about this place since I last came by here."

"I don't see anything unusual, missing, or strange. What I see is a fork in the road with a bunch of plants and grass around it, and a bunch of lazy fairies wasting their time at the edge," Fern snapped. Sometimes she could be just as bad as Vidia. "Seriously, I don't know where you are getting this from, Iris. Perhaps it is the air itself. Such queer things the air can do to you..."

"Yeah, like make fairies grouchy," Rosetta retorted.

"Hey!" Fern shouted.

"Well, I'm not grouchy, and I agree with you. I don't see anything wrong," Rosetta answered, "The grass is just grass, so let's go."

"That's it!" Iris called out.

"What is?" Fern asked, annoyed.

"The grass! There's something different about the grass!"

Rosetta turned around to take a good look at the grass. She spied something spiky peeking out from behind a blade of grass. Slowly she tiptoed around the corner, then sucked in her breath. Everyone else crept up behind her. Iris had been right. There_ was_something different about the place. A plant had been added. But not just any plant...

"The Mystery Plant!" Rosetta shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Honestly, it did look longer on paper. Oh, well. Oh, and you see that little button down there? It says "Review" Do you think you could click it for me and leave a little comment (It doesn't have to be long) and tell me what you think? I would LOVE it if you did. And remember, no flames please! They will be deleted.<strong>


End file.
